1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for inhibiting aromatase in a patient by administering certain azole derivative compounds functioning as nonsteroidal inhibitors to the patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that androgenic steroids can be converted to estrogens. In the biosynthetic pathway for estrogen formation from an androgenic steroid, aromatization, an essential step, is catalyzed by a small amount of an aromatase enzyme.
It is generally believed that, if the aromatase enzyme could be effectively inhibited, one could obtain a useful treatment for estrogen-dependent diseases. See Cancer Research, Vol. 42, Suppl. 8, 3261s (1982).
4-Hydroxyandrostenedione is well-known as an aromatase inhibitor (Biochem. Pharmacol 31(5), 701-705 (1982)). However, the potency, selectivity, and side-effect properties of 4-hydroxyandrostenedione are such that the compound is not readily useful in treating patients.
The present inventors have studied compounds useful for inhibiting the aromatase enzyme in a patient and discovered that azole derivatives of formula (I) herein have an inhibitory effect on the aromatase enzyme.